Golden locks
by linkjames24
Summary: A day of peace after a hazardous time in infinite hells. Still, Touma had to admit that red lingerie dress made Othinus' legs look good, as in better than normal good.
1. Chapter 1

Golden locks.

-0-

Greetings. Just a little something I thought I'd do since I've got a bit of free time.

-0-

They were practically married.

Touma sighed, holding a tray of food. Othinus was asleep on his bed, the day after she fixed the world.

She refused to move from that spot.

Thankfully, she's managed to change clothes. Othinus no longer wore that awful trap style twin lined black leather with cape, hell no. Touma made her wear something decent.

Now she wore a red lingerie dress, barely covering her legs from her thigh down. Showcasing her beautiful figure.

A total improvement.

Index was asleep, resting on top of Touma's head. Othinus turned her into a fairy. Othinus said it was due to some cosmic irony but nothing seem to have changed expect for the size of Index's stomach. Now a single plate of food is enough to sate her needs.

Touma narrowed his eyes.

For now.

He carried the tray, plate filled with two cups of mashed potatoes for him and Othinus.

"Human, do you look down on me?" She asked, one eye trailing her finger as it twirled her golden locks of hair.

"No, Othinus. I'm just worried that you might be hungry is all. Now come on! Nothin wrong with eating some food."

Othinus sat up, causing her dress to go higher and increase the level of skin shown. Touma helped himself in watching her beautiful body move as she leaned forward, lidded eye meeting his.

"Why?" She asked.

She was trying so hard to make a false bravado, to try and pretend that she's still tough. It was through sheer brilliance on her part to take Imagine Breaker and mix it with her own power, effectively destroying the Fairy Spell in the process.

If she wanted to, she could have left him as well.

Yet she continues to waste her time on his bed.

"Why!? Why do you even bother catering for someone as sick as me? Someone you'll never hope to convince in the value of human life!"

Touma simply shook his head. Othinus easily broke in front of him. Not that she didn't, before, to anyone else. But their time together built a bond born from mutual pain and loneliness.

He placed the tray on the table beside the bed, and then placed both hands on Othinus' back, pushing her onto the bed as he nuzzled her neck.

"That's a lie, Othinus." Touma said.

"After all, don't you value mine?"

"I-I..." Othinus bit her lip, and then broke into a cry. Touma felt horrible. He made he cry. That's just all levels of wrong.

He pushed himself up, until he could see her face. Her face was flushed red, her arms open to either side, her hair sprawled into a mess, and he could feel his manhood against her womanhood grinding into something else.

Touma gulped. Othinus started breathing heavily, having huge intakes of oxygen. Her chest rose and fell with each breathe she took. And Touma noticed she wasn't wearing any bra.

It was supposed to be the part where he put a stop to this.

Either that, or he ravages her completely.

But... He understood her.

Othinus wanted Touma to take the lead, in an odd way of communicating the teas second merely to actual telepathy.

They won't have sex.

Touma leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Othinus closed her eye, giving a gasp of approval upon his kiss.

They'll make love.

Touma pressed his body against hers, grinding hard against Othinus. She arched her back, returning the favor. Her beautiful legs locked against his back. Touma had to pry them off as he sat up. He immediately went to remove hide pants. It happened so fast he wondered if Othinus had a help in it.

Touma managed to remove his boxers when he noticed Othinus curled her arms around his neck, her body so light he didn't find it disturbing he just managed to notice her. She kissed his cheeks, giving light sweet pecks with no hint of stopping.

Touma removed his shirt, and pushed Othinus down the bed.

He raised his hips, and then thrust inside her. Othinus bit her lip for a mos t, before Touma continued thrusting, moving the bed with his passion.

Othinus mewled in approval.

Moans filled the room as their bodies increased in pace. Touma pressed one hand to her leg, feeling the beautiful body enough to truth him on.

He raised his hands to her waist, inside her dress. Othinus moaned, her hands still on his neck. Touma raised her dress, passing her stomach, and then her breasts.

He traced the underside of her breasts, the areola, and then the nipples. Beautiful, truly.

Small but prominent red nipples prompted tasting. Touma helped himself in sucking her breasts. He continued thrusting inside her, feeling so good he would moan if it didn't block Othinus' own moans from reaching his ears.

"Ahh..." She moaned. Right now that was all he needed to keep going.

Touma felt their bodies connect further as he deepened his thrusts, his face and hand on her breasts, taste the sweat on her skin, traveling to lick her face, kiss her lips, and overall just enjoy her scent.

He felt her walls tighten around his manhood, and held her down when her body climaxed. The pleasure left her tongue out of her mouth, and Touma took the opportunity to kiss her fervently. Othinus responded in kind.

Faster. Faster. He had to go faster.

Touma kissed Othinus' neck, taking her scent as he increase the pace of his thrusts.

"Ah!" She cried. Touma felt her right arm glow, Othinus probably trying to use her power. Imagine Breaker, however, had only one master.

Touma disrupted her spell, making her gasp in surprise, and then pleasure, as he continued to thrust inside her. Othinus tried locking her legs against his back, but Touma always moved his own to intercept hers, pushing her legs back to the ground.

Her feet fell flat against the bed, her legs beautiful and her knees up as she tried to get up, arching her back in the process. Her golden hair was a mess, her face flustered, and her dress clung to every curve of her body.

Touma felt his heart burst. It should be a crime for someone to be this beautiful.

He grunted, pushing her legs down, as he finally came inside her. Othinus reached her second climax then, and for thirty seconds Touma came inside her body.

"Ah! Ahhh!" Othinus moaned.

Touma kissed her, his lips full of love. Othinus reciprocated in kind, holding his cheeks.

After coming, Touma parted their lips, but didn't remove his manhood. He looked at her flushed face, the dress pulled upward to her body, the saliva trailing their lips.

Her eye, looking at his, full of love. With each intake of breathe her chest rose, breasts moving and captivating his eyes.

And he felt his manhood harden once more.

With a grunt he pushed his body against hers, Othinus squirming in the grasp of Touma's iron will, as he began thrusting once more.

Food forgotten, Index ate in her own merry potato wonderland.

Othinus bit her lip, but couldn't hold the moan Touma gave her as he thrust inside her once more.

"Ah... Ah! Ahhh!"


	2. Chapter 2

Small Christmas lemon. Enjoy.

-0-

It was Christmas, the bane of Touma's existence.

He had to buy the girls some gifts, and he didn't know what to do. It was bad enough Othinus barely let him go out anymore, but now she was redecorating his entire room without giving him a say in the matter.

Snow fell to the snow and with it the cold that plagued the streets. He sighed, but gave a nod to the odd person who's been willing to give him some cash.

"Thank you again, dad." Touma said, giving a graceful (less) bow towards his father.

Touya laughed it off and ruffled Touma's spiky hair, removing some snow in the process. "Don't mention it, boy. As long as you treat your girls right, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Touma said, feeling his face heat up. From the cold or the reminder, he didn't know.

He waved his father goodbye and went back inside Academy City. The trip took less than a minute, due to the golden portal appearing by his side. It swirled out of existence, and overwhelmed Imagine Breaker due to the sheer difference in the scale of power, letting him through without anything to compromise.

So this is what it's like to teleport. They sure have it easy.

After buying some things, he went back to his place and knocked on the door. After hearing Index say "Come In!" Touma went inside.

"So, did you enjoy your visit?" Othinus asked, one hand to her waist and the other loose and pointing towards the floor. Touma gasped in awe, always awed by her beauty. She wore a sleeveless red dress with white cotton the edge of the skirt, red heels, and a red santa hat to match.

"Touma! Come on already!" Index said. She wore a simple white shirt that reached to her legs, giving her image a combination of naughtiness and innocent. Index smiled, and Touma resisted the urge to pat her head.

He ruffled it instead.

Index huffed, and tried biting his arm. Touma moved it out of the way, and looked back towards the odd portrait at the center of the living room.

"Othinus, this thing is safe, right?" Touma asked.

Othinus rolled her eye. "Yes. Ever since you retook Imagine Breaker you've been asking that left and right."

Touma sighed. "Othinus, you know I didn't do it on purpose."

She huffed, something she barely does to anyone other than Touma, who she's made a connection to, and Index, someone Touma's always with and Othinus probably acknowledged was going to be a part of her existence if she were to live with Touma.

Her skirt moved a bit higher to the side, catching Touma's eye. Her skin so smooth, her body always drawing his breathe, Touma didn't know how to react to her existence.

Other than saying, "I love you."

Othinus blushed, and so did Touma. But he took a step forward and pulled a necklace out. It wasn't anything special, just a symbol of two crows holding a tree. He put the lace on top of her neck, and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Touma smiled.

Othinus held the birds in her hand, gasping. "Huginn and Muninn…" She said, her voice reminiscing of the past. She looked back at him, green eye teary and voice hoarse. "H-how did you know?"

"Uhh…" Right, ravens! Ravens that over-watched the world in Odin's place. Norse mythology.

Othinus laughed, wiping a tear with her wrist. "Yes, silly of me to think you don't research your work."

Touma smiled. Othinus stepped closer, hands moving to his chest, and leaned forward until their lips met. Her tongue entered his, and moaned with the touch as Touma held her smaller form against his possessively. Her scent turned him on, in a way only one other could.

Touma sucked on her tongue, and Othinus moaned her approval. Their lips parted, leaving a trail of saliva.

Touma kissed her cheek once more, and then moved towards Index who was steadfastly focused on the tv.

"Hey," Touma said, sitting beside her on the matt covered floor.

"Hmph." Index said, ignoring him. Her elbows were on her thighs, legs crossed, and her palms held her cheeks. Touma sighed, and then pulled out another gift. That made Index turn and look towards him, curiously tilting her head. Her green eyes, reminding Touma of Othinus, was inquisitive and then dawning with realization.

Touma smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

A smile caught on her lips, and Index lunged forward and pulled Touma for a hug.

Her scent smelled nice.

-0-

They were inside the portrait, or rather a phase within that portrait Touma called a pocket dimension. It was full of warmth, a sun on the sky covering the healthy plane with light. There was a forest nearby, full of animals, caves, ponds, rivers and a waterfall. The geography and scenery changed to accommodate Othinus' will, a reminder of the power within the beautiful girl.

Touma sucked her breast, and his tongue flicked her nipple.

They made a home in the center of the forest floor, a simple hut with a bed and a refrigerator.

He lied on his back, hands on either side of Index's small waist, holding her firm as Index gave light moans, grinding her hips against his.

Forward. Backward. Again and again.

A black lace tied on her neck, ending with a small purple book between her small breasts. Her body shined with sweat, and the scent of sex. Index's eyes were glassy with lust, something Touma was finding more arousing by the minute.

Moving faster and faster, Index reached her climax and moaned, having Othinus hold her firm as Touma came inside her. Othinus kissed Index for all she's worth, even as the younger girl squirmed against her hold.

After some time, Othinus parted their lips, leaving another trail of saliva. She went behind Index, cupping her breasts, and then moved her to lie on Touma's chest, something he took wonderfully. Being surrounded by two girls does that to a person.

Already hard once more, Touma felt Othinus suck him inside her, and held her left thigh with his right hand while his left rubbed Index's back, feeling a stream of his cum flow from her legs draped against his.

Othinus moved her chest upward, like she was riding a horse, and then downward. Mesmerizing Touma with her existence, golden hair sticking to her skin, face flushed, and eye holding warmth and love for him. And maybe something else for Index, an odd bond of their own.

Touma raised his hips, thrusting inside her, something a little hard to do with Index nuzzling his side.

"You smell nice…" She said, yawning and then rubbing her face against Touma's cheek.

"Mhmm…" Othinus licked her lower lip, saliva leaving trails. Her necklace moved between her breasts, flicking one nipple and then the other. Not natural, Touma thought, and he started losing the ability after some time of grinding his hips against hers. Must be manipulating the laws of physics and reality of this world, pocket dimension, whatever. She made sometime back then, as a surprise for Touma and Index. A place they can move to when this reality goes to shit, at least his interpretation of her words.

"Touma!" Othinus moaned, one hand on his left breast, and the other towards his chin. She moved it upward, leaned, and began kissing Touma in earnest. Leaving a line of saliva, she kissed Index next, and made Touma see her mouth stick to Index's, and her tongue force its way inside the other girl as Othinus held Index's cheeks and pushed them open.

They kissed, and Touma had to hold for as long as possible, that is until Othinus started moaning while Index moved between them, sucking Othinus' breasts and her hands holding the golden haired girl's waist, her back to Touma's chest. Othinus moaned, and Touma took that time to kiss her.

He reached forward, pulling her down, and squeezing Index, and Touma came inside Othinus in earnest, holding her tightly and preventing movement as she came, licking his face. Index's squirms were the only things felt, which was revealed to be a quiet orgasm as Othinus moved her hands from within the silver haired girl, licking her cum mixed with Touma's semen in her mouth, tongue licking one finger after another.

She smiled, and so did Index even as she lied tired on Touma's shoulder. Touma held one up and Othinus dove in, snuggling against his chest.

"Merry Christmas." Touma said, quietly.

"Merry Christmas." Othinus said, nuzzling his side.

"Merry Christmas…" Index said, closing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Touma repeated, kissing both girls and then holding them. "Goodnight."

At least it was from the outside world.

A small ray of the sun touched the wall, the last thing Touma saw, as he closed his eyes, head nuzzling golden and silver hair and hands holding two smaller bodies sweaty and with the scent of sex covering their afterglow.


End file.
